pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Braviary
/ |dexalola= / |dexgalar=282 |evofrom=Rufflet |gen=Generation V |species=Valiant Pokémon |type=Normal |type2=Flying |body=09 |egg1=Flying |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=41.0 kg |imweight=90.4 lbs. |ability=Keen Eye Sheer Force |dw=Defiant |color=Red |male=100 |evo= }} Braviary (Japanese: ウォーグル Wooguru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is Mandibuzz's male counterpart. Biology Physiology Braviary is a large birdlike Pokémon that resembles a bald eagle. The top part of its body is red, while its underside is deep blue. It has large, magnificent wings and a feathery white and red crest atop its head and encircling its face. It has a sharp yellow beak and round eyes with dark pupils. Braviary has a long red tail that is striped yellow and blue at the tip, as well as having very strong legs and large, sharp yellow talons with black claws. Braviary is a male-only species of Pokémon similar to Tauros, Latios, Gallade, and male Indeedee and Meowstic Behavior Braviary is extremely valiant, loyal, and courageous. He will fight for his friends, no matter what the danger. He will not stop battling, even if injured. The more scars they bear from battles, the more respect they get from their kind. They are called "brave soldiers of the sky". Braviary is known for its bravery and pride and as such has been a national symbol for many emblems. However, Braviary has a wild and hotheaded temperament and is not used as transportation in the Galar region. Braviary is incredibly strong, capable of lifting a single automobile in flight. Special Abilities Braviary has access to the abilities Keen Eye, Sheer Force, and Defiant (Braviary's hidden ability). Keen Eye prevents Braviary's accuracy stat from being reduced. Sheer Force increases the damage output of any of Braviary's moves that have a secondary effect; ie. moves that causes recoil damage, burn damage, and flinching. Defiant sharply increases Braviary's Attack stat if any of its stats are reduced besides Attack. Evolution Braviary evolves from Rufflet at level 54. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Anime * Radley's Braviary * Soren's Braviary * Braviary (BW116) * Baraz's Braviary * Professor Kukui’s Braviary Trivia * He was revealed in the August issue of CoroCoro along with six other Pokémon on July 11, 2010. * Braviary requires a Ditto in order to breed, as breeding him with Mandibuzz will only spawn Vullaby eggs (this is the same relationship shared between Tauros and Miltank). * Braviary has the 2nd highest attack stat (123) of all non-legendary bird based Pokémon, with the highest attack belonging to Honchkrow (125). * Before being revealed that the Unova region was based on America, many Pokémon fans considered Braviary's bald eagle-esque appearance as evidence that the games were based there. * Braviary is August in the Pokémon Horoscope, the same date as the CoroCoro issue he was revealed in. * The Pokédex entry in Pokémon Moon is a reference to how real-world bald eagles were once critically endangered but were recovered. ** Although the Pokédex entry said people directly disturbed its habitat, in real life, the bald eagle population was dropping due to them ingesting pesticides from the fish, which caused their eggshells to be too thin and thus making them break. Also, the entry said that they worked together to fight back, however in real life the bald eagle population was recovered due to human effort. * Braviary shares some similarities with Mandibuzz: ** Both are based on a species of predatory birds of prey (Braviary is based on an eagle while Mandibuzz is based on a vulture or condor) ** Both are version exclusives (Braviary is exclusive to White, White 2, Sun, Ultra Sun, and Sword while Mandibuzz is exclusive to Black, Black 2 Moon, Ultra Moon, and Shield). ** Both evolve from their respective pre-evolved form at level 54. Origin He is most likely based on a bald eagle, one of the national symbols of the United States, or a golden eagle. Its color palette also consists of red, white, and blue referencing the American Flag and concept of Unova (Unova is based on New York and is the first Pokémon region based on a US state). As opposed to Mandibuzz's influence being on pre-historic America, Braviary seems to be based off the influence of modern America. The feathers on its head also represent Native American headdresses. Etymology His English name, Braviary, is derived from the words "Brave", possibly meaning courage or having to do with American Indian Braves, and "Aviary", meaning a large cage or a house or enclosure in which birds are kept. His Japanese name, Wargle, is derived from war and eagle. Gallery 628Braviary BW anime.png 628Braviary Dream.png 628Braviary Pokémon HOME.png Braviary-GO.png ca:Braviary pl:Braviary Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon